Zenechka Kuzetznov
Basic Information Strengths: Zenechka has great stamina, excellent weaponry knowledge,and great climbing skills. Weaknesses: Not good with plant identification, will not kill people she loves, curious. Appearance: Zenechka is often described as being a very gorgeous individual. Her eyes are a ice blue, often compared to the colour of emerald. The shape of her eyes, a modified version of a square is quite noticeable against her pale cream skin. Zenechka has long, luxurious, shiny black hair that reaches beyond her shoulders almost down to her waist. She ties it back, not allowing it to get into her face when she needs to focus. Zenechka is fairly small at a height of 5'2" and she has a slim figure, weighing approximately 103 pounds. Personality Zenechka is on the more quiet side, but if she feels like it, she isn't afraid to speak whatever is on her mind, even if it has nothing to do with the topic at hand. Being raised in a career district, Zenechka has several traits of a career tribute, such as her arrogance and her determination to succeed, but she isn't a bloodthirsty tribute like most careers, but rather she is someone who doesn't want her victims to suffer a slow and painful death. She is loyal to whom she loves and anyone who she has ever loved. This can be a major problem for her if she is in a situation where she has to kill an ally. Zenechka also is a shoulder to cry on, she is always there for anyone that needs her, expecting nothing in return. Many people describe her as a vivacious individual, someone who also seems to have endless bounds of energy. Zenechka is also described as an naturally curious person, someone who isn't afraid to ask why?. She speaks in broken English, but she is very fluent in Russian due to the fact that she originated from Russia. Backstory Zenechka wasn't always a citizen of Panem, instead she used to live in a far away country called Russia. Russia had it better off than Panem, their children weren't forced into a death match every year. However the Kuznetzov family was looking to flee the new-found communist society and decided to flee to the country Panem, despite knowing about the hunger games every year. They decided to move to a career district so their daughter, Zenechka, would win the games and bring the family great honour. When Zenechka was six years old, her life in District 2 (1,4,14) had just begun. Her family was quite different from the citizens that lived in that district, her fluent Russian not understood by any of the children or adults. This made Zenechka upset as she was quite the sociable person at the time. As time went on, Zenechka became more and more quiet, her parents noticing that their once chipper child becoming more antisocial as the days went on. When Zenechka was seven, her parents began teaching her English so she could talk to the children. She picked up the foreign language quite quickly and by the time she was ten, Zenechka's parents noticed their daughter becoming her old self. One day, Zenechka was woken up by her parents. "Zenechka, today we go to tribute academy so you can bring Kuznetzov family great honour," her mother spoke with a heavy Russian accent. Zenechka nodded her head as her parents left the room and she got herself dressed into her favourite outfit which consisted of a pair of black jeans and her favourite t-shirt, potraying a kitten. She went and sat at her kitchen table where she ate a breakfast consisting of the district two bread with butter on it. (1 month later) "Zenechka, what the hell are you doing?" one of the trainers asked her, the anger in his eyes. "I am using sword like teacher showed us too." TBC Category:OC Page Category:Katagma Category:District 2 Category:14 Year Old Category:Spear User Category:Sword User Category:Female